what lies between?
by chi2lyn
Summary: Miku Hatsune is Haoku high's princess. admired and worshipped by students, Love confessions are nothing out of ordinary. Negitoro, high school AU
What lies between?

Miku Hatsune is Haoku high's princess. admired and worshipped by students, Love confessions are nothing out of ordinary.

Miku Hatsune, haoku high's princess, school's diva, is behind the school building waiting for someone. This particular someone is a secret admirer of hers; spontaneously decorated her desk with roses and lilies, along with a white envelope stuck between two roses; one is teal - Miku's favorite - and the other one is pink.

The arrangement was spectacular and dreamy for a high school girl; Miku is no exception. It clearly required lots of efforts, money(there are _lots_ of flowers) and guts to pull such a stunt.

That morning...

Miku was in a state of shock and awe when she walks into the classroom. Today she came early for class duties, explaining the deserted state of the class, and she is glad. Because the arrangement of flowers on her desk sticks out like a sore thumb in her dull, white and black classroom.

The flowers on her desk are arranged by the colors, resembling a rainbow. From red to blue in all kinds of color tone are there. Teal, crimson, emerald, pink, salmon pink, name one color and Miku bet all of her monthly allowance there'll be at least one flower with the said color.

Roses and lilies.

Some are dangling, dangerously close to the tiled floor(miku will be damned if she let one fall) while some already fell to her chair; her desk isnt enough to fit such big amount of flowers.

With wonder, Miku walks to her desk and touch the petals in a delicate fashion, afraid she might ruin one. The petals are soft and lively(as much lively a petal can get) and not a tint of imperfection can be felt or seen, showing how much efforts are given into planting and taking care of these.

When Miku is finally done admiring the petals of the flowers, Miku finally noticed a lone envelope, sitting between two roses.

Of course. A love letter.

 _Well played_ , Miku muses to herself.

Again, with great care, she takes the envelope, afraid she might irritate the two roses. She slowly opens the envelope and found a pink stationary inside. Miku swallowed the lump in her throat - that she didn't even notice was there - and read the letter carefully, not missing a word.

 _Dear Miku,_

 _I am in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes upon you. Your beautiful and soft teal strands, your warm and vibrant orbs, your charming and cute smile, and the way you laugh have me wrapped tightly in your fingers._

 _My feelings for you, From a tiny seed of admiration, it grew and bloomed just like the flowers before you._ _The feelings I have for you is so unbearable, I can't contain it much longer and it dawns on me that I need to tell you how I feel._

 _Please come to the back of the school after the last chime._

 _From one of your many admirers,_

 _L_

Miku's face was red the moment she was done reading. Its not the first time Miku receive love letters, heck, she got a dozen each day, but this one is somehow different.

It sounded...sincere.

The writer clearly gave his best into writing this. The handwriting is beautiful, which is rare assuming its a guy and every curves and edges speaks in volume to Miku.

After reading it for the second time, the teallete folds the pink paper back to its original neat square and puts it back inside the envelope.

Miku decided to think about the love letter at lunch break, she still have class duties, after all.

She inspects her desk. "What should I do with all these flowers?" Because if someone saw this, there'll be rumours and godforbid, Miku hate rumours and gossips. Pointless judgements and assumptions is not her cup of tea. Plus, having this amount of flowers on her desk, would hinder her study.

She decided to use the beautiful flowers to decorate her dull classroom. After walking around, looking for the perfect spots to put the flowers, Miku went to the art & craft room - which fortunately is already unlocked - and grabbed some vases she and her classmates made last week.

After putting the flowers into some vases, Miku placed one on the teacher's desk, two on top of the class' locker, and another two inside the glass cabinet.

Miku was satisfied with her work and when her classmates starts pouring in, she already got a few praises from her classmates, all of them assuming that she bought the flowers to decorate the class as a part of her class duty. Which isn't true, but she nodded anyway.

The classroom is filled with vibrant colors of the flowers and it's flowery scent have a calming effect to it, perfect for students to study and feel less stressed. Miku could already feel the relaxing effect kicking in.

When homeroom started, Miku's mind is elsewhere. The letter and flowers from the mysterious L keeps bugging her and never leaving her mind. She tried to keep it off her mind by pinching her cheeks and thighs but her teacher's voice faded into the background and Miku was in a state of daydream.

She almost got into trouble because of her lack of attention to her classes, but got off easily with a sparkle of charm and charisma here and there.

At lunch break Miku went to the cafeteria and ate with her friends. Her friends aren't a group of stuck up bitches with make up as thick as a wall and steroids induced boys, mind you. Like her, they're the school royals and acts like one. Their table is separated from the other non royal students, and they have lunch befitted for royalty. Miku's father, Hatsune Ryo, owns the school and her father, being the thoughtful father he is, thinks that the cafeteria food is not healthy for his little princess; and now every lunch hour, miku and her friends have their own personal buffet.

Her group of friends are not boring in the least. No, scratch that. The word boring is not in her group's dictionary with Gumi and the kagamine twins who always brighten up the group's mood.

Gumi would always carry a carrot around and acts like a bunny(without even knowing) which is understandable because in her group everyone have a particular obsession for one food item. Kaito, his unusual obsession with ice creams(has became immune to brain freeze) Meiko, her love for alcohol worries her friends(how scandalous) Rin the older Kagamine, loves oranges to the extend she thinks annoying orange is her hero(an orange with human eyes and mouth? Miku could never understand Rin sometimes.) Len the younger Kagamine, loves bananas so much, he will turn _banana_ if he doesn't eat one in twenty minutes; last but not least, Miku. She loves green onion, that her diet consist of green onion toast for breakfast, green onion sandwich for lunch and green onion pasta for dinner. She'll never get sick of it. Plus because of her healthy menu she managed to keep her weight steady and healthy.

Instead of chatting with her friends while eating her green onion dishes(in tiny portions, mind you), Miku slumped down on her seat and pokes her ravioli absentmindedly, sighing once in a while. Her friends quickly noticed the change on their friend's mood, because last night when they hung out, Miku was happy as far as they can tell. They've been friends since elementary school and have known Miku's mood swings.

"Miku, you okay there?" Rin nudges the teallete and only receive a blank stare as a reply.

"Welp, that doesn't seem good." Gumi poked miku's shoulder and got the same reply.

"Yeah...she's only like this when she's thinking about the difference of leek and green onion." Len thought out loud, receiving a hit on the head from his twin for his lame observation.

Kaito gazes at Meiko, asking if she knows anything but only receive a shrug.

They all silently watch Miku ate in auto pilot and sighed.

Hopefully she'll be back to her usual self tomorrow.

The rest of the day, Miku was uncharacteristically silent, different from her usual cheery and lively persona. The bored tone of her history teacher only encourage her to doze off and without even realizing it, the last period has ended.

When she heard the chime, Miku quickly do her last class duties: cleaning and erasing the blackboard. Miku's hands are occupied with the broom in her hands but her mind isn't with her. She keeps thinking about the letter; conflicted. Whether she's dreading because she might break this person's heart or possibly looking forward to falling in love; miku doesn't have a clue. Wait. Its not like she cares about this person! Miku grumbled to herself; this letter is messing with her head.

After two minutes of erasing the blackboard containing the last period's notes, Miku has finally done all her duties for the day. She catches a glimpse of the teal rose - still firmly attached to it's pink companion - and she suddenly feel relaxed. She inhales the scent of flowers and smiled.

Her classroom smelled better than before.

After grabbing her schoolbag, Miku checked her desk for any textbooks that she might forgotten but found none. She grabbed the keys for the classroom and locked the door.

CLICK

She shove the keys into her blazer pocket, mentally noting to herself to not forget to give the keys to the school keeper. She walked down the stairs, her mind has abandoned her body once again.

Suddenly she felt a cold breeze and Miku was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the setting sun. After blinking several times, her eyes has finally adjusted and found that she has arrived to her destination.

She must've walked here in auto pilot mode. She shrugged to herself and look around, searching for the main reason why she's here. A tiny voice in her mind said in a panicked tone.

 _what if L is actually a stalker? Or even worse...a psycho?!_

Miku quickly shakes her head, trying to disperse the growing voice in her mind. She will see this through the end! She'll be damned if she didn't see who this L is. Curiosity kills the cat? Well cats have nine lives, and she's in too deep to let this one slide. She had wasted a whole day thinking about this and she will absolutely quench her curiosity. She still have her sexual harassment buzzer strapped on her schoolbag so if anything happens , she only needs to pull the string and the whole block will be wide awake.

Miku nods to herself. Sounds like a plan(?)

Back to the present...

Miku's been waiting for twenty five minutes and this person hasn't show up, yet(how rude!) He better be here in five minutes, Because miku is not a person with great patience and she have other things to do. Plus, She's no saint no matter how her persona deluded people into believing she's one.

She checked her watch. 3:35 PM.

She huffed in annoyance and tap her foot. "Grr... How long he's gonna make me wait?! He's the one that's gonna confess and I'm the one's waiting!" In the first place, that person was supposed to be here already, her class duties have kept her from leaving early and that should give the person enough time to muster his courage, and this situation only encourage the doubt in her mind.

As Miku continued ranting to herself, Miku heard rustling from a nearby bush.

Her voice stops halfway of her rant and Miku stayed silent in anticipation. Miku is ready to get out of here if anything funny happens. She might seems like the typical popular girl but she had seen enough horror movies.

Rustle...Rustle...

Miku's left eye twitch in every second she wait. _Why am I even still here?!_ Her mind is screaming for her to run and get the hella out of here but her legs are rooted to the ground.

Rustle Rustle Rustle Rustle

The rustling suddenly stops.

"Aaaaah!"

THUMP

Miku's eyes widened.

What.

The-

"HOLY TUNA THAT HURTS"

...okay. So, a girl - curvaceous and very pretty - just came out of the forest, face planted on the ground, twigs and leafs sticking out her pretty salmon pink hair with a teal handkerchief in hand.

That was comical. Miku watch the girl with a funny look and laughs internally when she remembered she thought of running if anything _funny_ happens. Miku laughs internally at the joke but externally, her face are serenely creepy.

The girl quickly scrambles to her feet and looks at Miku with a shameful look. A deep blush of embarrassment adored the girl's face, reaching the tip of her ears. She scratched her head in an attempt to keep any dignity she has left and looks at her feet.

After she calmed down internally, Miku lets out a soft sigh and walks to the girl. "Are you okay?" The pink haired girl could only nod, her eyes still permanently glued to the ground. Miku felt annoyed by this. What kind of ground is more interesting than the school's princess?!

Miku huffed in annoyance and puts her hand on her hip, scrutinizing the girl all the while. " _Look at me when I'm talking to you."_ Miku was surprised at her demanding tone and briefly look away.

The girl finally looks up and Miku can see the girl's beautiful soft blue eyes. Miku's windpipe suddenly felt tight and her heart started to beat rapidly.

'Ah...the handkerchief-" she lifts the handkerchief "it flew away and I went to get it and when I got it, I was chased by a snake-" miku gave her an incredulous look "and this is how I ended up face planted on the ground" the girl concluded the story as if she had just explained about yesterday's exam.

Miku sighed again, and massage her temples. She finally got a good look on the girl. Besides her curvaceous body and pretty salmon hair - almost the same shade as the pink rose - the girl is also an inch or two inch taller than her and from her (dirty) uniform, she could identify this person as a senior. Her red tie indicates that this person is a third year. Miku is on her second year so this person is clearly her upperclassman. But her mature look is a contradiction to her coordination in footing, Miku noted.

"Umm...so...do you like the flowers?" The pink haired girl is now grinning from ear to ear, all her embarrassment and shame has magically disappear.

This girl is truly a work of wonders, Miku muses internally.

Chased by a snake. Truly a brash girl.

And for a handkerchief-

"How fooli- wait, what? Come again?"

The girl straighten her posture, brushing her skirt from dusts. "I said, did you like the flowers?"

Wait...this girl...

"You- you're the one that- that-"

Her mind is in a panic mode because this person is clearly a girl and when her mind went back to the letter, Miku can't believe that a girl wrote that intimate and very romantic letter.

Miku is not homophobic but she's sure she's straight as an arrow, with all the past boyfriends she had. Miku hold up her hand to stop whatever the girl is about to say.

"Wait...you're the one that wrote the letter?"

The girl looked hurt, and Miku mentally slap herself for suddenly wanting to comfort a stranger. "Oh...its not that I was hoping for you to accept it." And now its Miku's turn to feel a pang of hurt. It stung for some unknown reason.

Miku just brush it off.

"I just wanted to tell you my feelings, is all." The girl grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. Miku suddenly felt like shit. "I'd been having feelings for you since the start of the school year and... You're so angelic that time! Helping a hopeless senior... and I've been wanting to return this" she points at the handkerchief and continues, "I just wanted to tell you about my feelings, and thank you"

The girl grabbed Miku's hand and drop the handkerchief into the teallete's palm. The feeling of the soft fabric jogs a little memory, a small event that had occurred at the start of the school year, when Miku is still a first year.

 _Miku was walking with her friends when it happened. She was talking with Teto when suddenly a pink haired girl unceremoniously falls on her face on front of them. The purple tie indicates that the girl is a second year and Miku, felt embarrassed and sorry for the second year student(plus she needs to keep her good girl persona), quickly helps the poor senior to her feet._

 _"Holy tuna that hurts..." The senior whined as she pats her cheeks, probably she can't feel it because getting face plant on the tiled floor could numb the face. And her nose is bleeding._

 _"Are you okay?" Miku's hand quickly pats around her pocket, searching for her handkerchief to wipe the red liquid that's starting to slowly flow down, and a drop went to the white tile floor. Miku winces. Ouch._

 _The second year student nod gratefully and takes the handkerchief, thanking Miku profusely. She bows her head to Miku, her face has burned from the embarrassment and possibly from face planting the cold hard floor. She will return her handkerchief when she washed it, the senior said._

 _Miku just politely said "it's okay" countless times as the older girl keeps bowing, all the while keeping the handkerchief on her nose. The second year student is finally on her way after three "it's okay"s and a warm smile. Miku wonders to herself, with how much the blood is rushing to the girl's head, would the bleeding get worst? Miku shook her head. This is not the time and place for such a pointless thought. People are watching and Teto is waiting. But alas she keeps wondering if the blush Is from embarrassment or shame or... Sigh. Miku would never know and not that she needed to, anyway._

 _Miku shrugged and continue her walk with her friends, some gave her admiring looks while some scrutinize her. Oh well._

Miku's eyes lits up as she remembered the event. "Ah! I remember now!"

The girl nods eagerly as she subconsciously plucks some twigs and leafs out of her hair.

"So, you fell for me since a year ago?"

The pink haired girl nods shyly, as she pluck out the last leaf in her pink tresses.

Miku stares at the senior in astonishment, making the said senior's cheeks reddens.

But, no matter how wonderful it is to some people(especially a Yuri fan, Miku thought of Gumi's secret stash of Yuri comics), Miku knew she's straight, and going out with a girl certainly would be social suicide. Miku's eyes dimmed slightly, immensely guilty, at the thought of breaking the girl's heart.

"I-...I'm sorry. I can't accept your feelings." The girl nodded sadly, eyes downcast, but her eyes are full of resentment and sadness, Miku could probably drown in them.

"Its okay. I told you that I wasn't hoping for you to accept or even consider it. I just wanted you to know." The girl finally looks up, her eyes are full of determination now.

This girl is strange. She's heartbroken and now she's radiating with determination in a span of...three seconds. Miku's heart skips a beat.

The girl's lips stretch wider in a shit eating grin. "But I'm still in love with you, though"

Miku's lips parted slightly, completely shocked.

"Oh, my name is Megurine Luka. I'm from class 3-A." The pink haired senior, Luka ( _so the L on the letter is the initial for Luka,_ Miku thought briefly) bowed "I hope we can be friends, hatsune-san." She saw a glint of mischief in the senior's eyes. Its just a tiny spark but Miku knew what she saw.

Luka have something under her sleeve and A tiny part of Miku is excited to see what she got in store for her.

being friends with someone that you knew has been in love with you for a year is a new thing for her, after all.

"You already know my name" Miku heard Luka breathed _who doesn't?_ And Miku's lips stretched to a faint smile.

"I'm from class 2-A, which you already knew, again." Miku said, teasingly. Luka could only clear her throat awkwardly. "And I'll be glad to be friends with you, megurine-senpai."

Without knowing, that tiny part will gradually grow to something Miku can't control.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _uh...thank you for reading this. This story is based on suki kirai and world is mine._**


End file.
